Inner Evil
Inner Evil is the name of the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter V of Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of Chapter V, which takes place on the ship deck, in the middle of the ocean. Story Leaving the island causes the Scourge to return. Moira starts getting weaker as she is affected by the Scourge. She desperately tells everyone to run. Before they could do anything, the Scourge manifests itself upon them. Fight Info Moira's disease, Scourge, is fought as the last boss of Chapter V. It manifests itself in the form of an angel, covered in shadow energy. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. Scourge is in Shadow Form for the entirety of the battle. The time limit for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat Scourge before the timer ends, otherwise they lose the round. Enemy Info *Name: Angel *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Arbitrator (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Divine Retribution *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) Special Abilities * Judgement’s Power Flies backward, charging the sword with Shadow Energy, turning it into a massive shadow blade. Angel then descends and smashes the battlefield with the blade. The player can only dodge this by getting behind the Angel; either by dashing or rolling forward, or using shadow ability that allows the player to teleport/move quickly, such as Shift, Dash, or Blink. While charging the blade, Angel is protected with a shield. While this shield is up, Angel will not recoil from any attacks. The shield however, can be destroyed with a critical hit or shadow ability. * Merciless Strike Flies backward and disappears from the screen. The screen then shows an arrow trail which indicates the path that Angel launches itself horizontally across the battlefield, impaling the player with the sword. The player can dodge this by jumping or ducking, depending on which height the Angel flies through. Player also can prevent this ability by making an attack on Angel before it flies off the screen, although the time is very short. Once it disappears from the screen, Angel's flying attack cannot be stopped. Move and Perk *'Caveman's Rage ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Two-handed Sword. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of its attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a percentage of its attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 5 seconds with a hit from its weapon. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a percentage of additional damage from Angel's health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of its attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Vane' Stabs the sword forward, impaling it into the player's body, then hoists them above Angel's head using the sword and charges the blade with flaming Shadow energy to damage the player, before throwing them off. *'Ram' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with an unstoppable shoulder charge. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 16 and Chapter VI will be unlocked. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery inner evil (1).jpg inner evil (2).jpg inner evil (3).jpg inner evil (4).jpg inner evil (5).jpg inner evil (6).jpg inner evil (7).jpg inner evil (8).jpg inner evil (9).jpg inner evil (10).jpg inner evil (11).jpg inner evil (12).jpg inner evil (13).jpg inner evil (14).jpg inner evil (25).jpg inner evil (26).jpg inner evil (27).jpg inner evil (28).jpg inner evil (29).jpg inner evil (30).jpg inner evil (15).jpg inner evil (16).jpg|If player loses inner evil (17).jpg inner evil (18).jpg inner evil (19).jpg inner evil (20).jpg inner evil (21).jpg|If player wins inner evil (22).jpg inner evil (23).jpg inner evil (24).jpg Trivia *Despite being the same ship deck, the fight location background contains some notable differences as compared to the usual background in previous quests. First, Moira is present in the background, kneeling and crying. Second, there are no Legion ships in the background, implying that the party is in the middle of the ocean when this fight occurs. *Like in many depictions, Angel has wings on its back. The wings themselves are part of its limbs, as the actual armor does not have any wings decorations. Angel is also capable of spreading and flapping its wings when using special abilities. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)